Le journal de Wufei
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Voilà, le titre dit tout ... mais faut lire pour comprendre ! XD
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, c'est Tohru !!!

Me voici de retour pour des aventures palpitantes ( aheum ... ) rien que pour votre plaisir !!!

C'est une fic bête, vous verrez !

Bonne lecutre !

* * *

**Le journal de Wufei.**

**19/01/07**

Cher Nataku ( c'est comme ça que je t'ai appelé ),

Treize va habiter à la maison. Je suis très heureux ! Je vais enfin vivre avec lui, l'embrasser autant que je veux, lui préparer de bons petits plats, me coller à lui, supporter ses gestes de folle, sa démarche de "j'me la pète", ses grands airs, sa passion pour "les feux de l'amour", ...

Finalement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ... ça me fait peur, tout à coup ...

Nous verrons ça ...

La force est avec nous !

Ton Wufei.

TSUKUSU

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez vous la situation ? Ceci n'est qu'une introduction, je vous rassure ! Vous verrez peu à peu la progression, chaque jour où je pourrais écrire, comme un journal quoi !

Ca vous plaît ? Envoyez moi PLEIN de reviews !!! ONEGAE SHIMASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!


	2. Chapter 2

30/01/07

Cher Nataku,

Ca y est ! Il est installé ! Mon amour, mon chéri, mon ...

Bref, il est installé ! Dès qu'il est entré, il a dit "Quel charmant petit appartement ! Tu as bon goût, mon Wufinou, mais il manque un bouquet de roses ! Fu fu fu ... " ... brrrrrr ... ça fait froid dans l'dos quand il fait son "fu fu fu" ...

Mais il a apporté un beau bouquet de fleurs qu'on amis au milieu de la table ! C'est tellement beau !

... je ne suis pas digne de cet homme-là ! Je dois être plus fort !

C'est décidé ! Demain, je l'amène au cinéma ! Je serais son garde du corps !

Mon breu Treize qui n'a que d'yeux pour moi ...

Il a visité l'appartement en deux temps trois mouvements avec son grand sourire ...

Je me sentais plutôt bien.

On a mangé bien tranquilement ce soir, c'était génial, il m'a fait les yeux doux toute la soirée ...

Bon, faut que j'aille me coucher, il est tard et ...

Treize : Wouhou ! Mon Wufinou ! Tu es où ?

Bonne nuit !

Ton Wufei


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, c'est Tohru !

JE SUIS DESOLEE !!! JE VOUS AI FAIT ATTENDRE PENDANT DES LUSTRES !!!

Les dates du journal auront un peu de retard alors ...

Voici la suite que vous attendez tant !

Bonne lecture !

**15/02/07**

Cher Nataku,

Désolé, je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis des lustres, mais tu sais comment est Treize !

Alors que je voulais l'inviter au cinéma, il m'a sorti ... "Excuse-moi, mais j'ai un séminaire à ... Bora-Bora !"

... mais que diable est-il parti foutre à Bora-bora ?... pour un séminaire ? Pffffff ... tu parles !

Il m'a commandé une suite et l'a entièrement préparée pour la St Valentin ! Non mais j'te jure ! Il avait pas à m'dire qu'il avait un séminaire avec son boulot ! À la mer en plus ! Il exagère cet imbécile !

"Treize, hier : Ohé ! Mon Wufinou !"

... en fait, je suis plutôt content ...

"Treize, comme un gamin : Tu viens ? On va jouer au ballon ! Fu fu fu ...

Wufei : Comme si j'étais un môme !

Treize : ... t'es pas sympa ... T.T

Wufei : Ca va, tu sais bien que j'aime le beach-volley ...

Treize : Ah ! Enfin, je te vois sourire !

Wufei, tout rouge : ... mais ...

Treize : Allez, viens !

Wufei : ... moui ..."

Et on a joué toute l'après-midi. C'était bien ... Treize s'est pris un plat mais bon ...

Le soir ...

"Treize, la tête sortant du sable : Quel magnifique coucher de soleil !

Wufei : C'est vrai ...

Treize : ... j'ai l'impression d'être dans un bon vieil épisode de _Sous le soleil_ ..."

... je n'ai pas pu m'enpêcher de lui mettre un baffe en pleine gueule !...

"Treize : ..."

... et de l'embrasser ...

"Wufei : C'est mieux que c'te série à la con ...

Treize : ... oui, tu as raison ..."

On s'est embrassé toute la soirée sur la plage ... mais il a bien fallu que je le déterre pour le ramener à l'hôtel ! Il avait plein de sable dans le calbute et il s'en plaignait tout au long du trajet ! C'était drôle ! Il arrêtait pas de se gratter les fesses et les ...

Bref ! Il est parti prendre une douche pour enlever le sable. Je l'ai attendu. La chambre où on dormait était magnifque. Vraiment très chic. Et, comme toujours, il y a un bouquet de roses ... c'est la touche Zinou !

... merde ... je commence avec les surnoms débiles ...

Il ne faut pas que je me tourmente pour ça ! Ca sert à rien ! Tant pis si je deviens un vieux garçon gâteux !

... ouh là ...

Bon, je reprends ...

C'est à ce moment-là que Treize a sorti la tête de la salle de bain ...

"Treize : Dis, mon Wufinou ! Fu fu fu ... Y a une grande baignoir dans la salle de bain, ça te dis de venir ?

Wufei : ...

Treize : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas de sable !

Wufei : ... euh ...

Treize :

Wufei : ... j'arrive ..."

Je suis entré dans la salle de bain. Je me suis vite déshabillé pour le rejoindre dans la baignoire qui, en effet, est très spacieuse ...

"Treize : On est pas bien, là, tout les deux ?

Wufei : ... si ...

Treize :

Wufei : ... merci, Treize ... j'ai passé une très bonne journée ...

Treize : Mais de rien ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux !

Wufei : ... hum ...

Treize : Il faudra penser à emmener des souvenirs ...

Wufei : Justement, j'ai amené mon appareil photo. On pourra en prendre ... je pensais, tu voudras qu'on aille se promener demain ?

Treize : J'y ai pensé aussi.

Wufei : On ira au centre ville, au passage.

Treize : Pour acheter des souvenirs.

Wufei : Exactement ...

Treize : J'ai envie de fruits de mer ...

Wufei : Moi aussi ... on prendra une paëlla demain, à midi.

Treize : Oui ...

Wufei : ...

Je me suis allongé sur lui et l'ai embrassé.

Treize : ... ces vacances vont passer vite, je sens ...

Wufei : ..."

Il m'a pris dans ses bras ...

... et on s'est endormi dans la baignoire !

Et là, je suis en train de t'écrire dans la chambre, sur la table de chevet !

Treize, sortant de la salle de bain en peignoir : Wufinou ... tu m'as pas réveillé ... T.T

La bête arrive ! Je vais devoir te laisser !

On a une bonne journée ... et une belle journée qui s'annonce !

Au revoir !

Ton Wufei


End file.
